Optical super channels with individual sub-channels involve the generation of several optical carriers separated by defined frequency/wavelength spacing, call optical subcarriers. This can be achieved using independent laser sources which, in general, are not phase or frequency locked. Alternatively, so-called comb generators can be used to generate several phase locked carriers from a single laser source.